A Survivalist Is You!: Alien Invasion
by The Talking Absol
Summary: My entry for avatarjk137's ASIY! tournament. The Predalien Queen comes to El Centro Del Mundo, and wreaks havoc on everyone...thing...she meets. Rated T in case I can ever actually write good fight scenes. -Contest Over-
1. Entry

**A Survivalist is You!: Alien Invasion**

**The Predalien Queen Arrives**

Ginger was not happy.

It didn't help that she was probably permanently PMSing, in preparation for her egg sack. Or that she was a very single-minded being.

If she had an egg sack. She still wasn't sure yet. This was all still new to her.

Anyone taking a good first look at Ginger (granted, if they stayed that close and that alive long enough,) would probably piss their pants and try to turn tail and run, feeling the deep instincts that kept their ancestors alive rearing its head in fright. She was a good five or six feet tall, more when she stopped hunching over. A set of four, spider-like mandibles sat on either side of her mouth, which was filled with teeth sharper than any razor known to man. Her frame was thin and skeletal, but pure, solid muscle ripped its way across every bone, covered by a translucent exoskeleton, but patches and holes of what could have been bone came out all over her in an almost tribal pattern. Black touched upon large areas of greyish white across her body, covering the tops of her hands, head, and tail, but appearing on her back and the backs of her legs and feet. Her hands held three fingers and a thumb; her foot carried two sharp toes and outward-facing dewclaws. Her tail was riveted and spiked, carrying much resemblance to a scorpion's. Her head was cylindrical, curving back over her body. From both sides of her intricately-designed head, long extensions of what appeared to be dreadlocks hung, giving her a strangely human appearance.

She wandered the lonely halls of the spaceship she was stuck on, hungry and impatient. She found the remnants of another skin bag, and nibbled quietly on that for a while. There wasn't much left from her last picking, but it was enough. She then continued on to the front.

She hadn't been born on this ship; rather, she'd been picked up from a tiresome fight with an Ugly Creature. She was placed in a tough, clear substance that had initially prevented her escape. As she grew and recovered, however, the skin bags that watched her everyday began to lessen in number and appeared to be relaxing. One day, watching and waiting intently, she seized the moment and struggled, thrashing her tail and spitting acid. She'd overthrown those skin bags, and turned on the rest. She had then been able to take it over all on her own, feasting upon their flesh one by one. But now, with no one left to eat and nothing to put her eggs in, Ginger was, simply put, bored.

She knew this was the area where they controlled everything. They'd pressed buttons, making lots of noise into the machines, but she'd gotten to them first. Now, she wanted to know how they got this thing to other places. She needed to find a good place to settle down and have some kids. More skin bags, that's what she needed.

She observed the buttons in what could've been attempted fascination. With the permanent scowl on her face, though, it was hard to see. She stalked up to the control panel, cocking her head at all the little whirring gadgets and buttons. She let a hiss escape her teeth. She couldn't make head nor tail of any of this. It was all strange markings and glowing things. Something caught her eye in the view of space, though, and she glanced up.

A planet was coming into view. A smallish one, but one ridiculously large continent sat amidst a sea of blue. Ginger felt her guts squirm in possible excitement. Yes. This would do nicely.

She turned her head up and around as the ship began to appear to turn away from the planet, desperately looking for something to make it go back. Her hidden eyes spotted a larger button, a little to her left, that looked like the planet she saw, except it had more green and less white. She stared at it for a few precious seconds, and then slammed her slimy hand into it.

"SCANNING FOR PLANET...FOUND: ONE CENTRO DEL MUNDO. LANDING PROCESS INITIATED."

Ginger, of course, couldn't understand a word it said, but she relaxed when it stopped making noises and turned back towards the planet. She took several steps back, and then bolted for the area where the skin bags got on and off. She paced back and forth, jumped around, and chewed on several boxes while she waited for the transportation device to land. Finally, the ship started shaking, and she was forced to hide as things began moving around. After a few minutes, the ship stopped shaking and she dared a glance out as the door opened to a bright and green new world...

---

"Warning: Ship is landing in Eastern Port."

The assistant twitched unconsciously, and then turned to the tall, dark man who was talking to some of the others behind him.

"Mr- Mr. Valdez?" The suited man turned to him, eyes flashing briefly with the rage of being interrupted. "We might have a problem."

"Shit. And just when everything-" Sakyo Valdez stopped himself, watching the screen that showed a small transporter spaceship landing in the eastern jungle.

"Wait. Look up the calling history." Valdez commanded, and the assistant hurriedly typed away. He glanced at the ship again, and watched as something scurried out from the opening port door.

"Nothing called 'USS Verloc', sir."

"It's okay. I'll have someone go down and check." Sakyo scowled, and then added, "And blow up their ship."

---

Ginger was just testing the ground out when a sound was caught on her radar. It was a strange, quiet noise that steadily grew with a small, grey thing until it blasted over her head and hit the vessel, throwing her into the ground and lighting it on fire. Pieces of metal rolled along the forest floor, cutting into trees and leaving deep rivets in the dirt and carpeted floor. Ginger both panicked and grew pissed, but could not see where the BOOM had come from. She threw herself to her feet, glancing around in all directions. Finally, she saw something coming towards her.

Her nose, however many times it had been de-prioritized down the evolution chain on Ginger's side, still picked up on the strong smell of smoke emitting from the person walking towards her. He didn't really look at her at first, as he was too busy fumbling with his new cigars. Once he lit them, he stopped and closed his eyes, taking in the rich taste of them. Finally he turned to look at her...

And screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGHWHATTHECRAPAREYOU?!?!" he screeched. Never, in all his days of facing clowns that could put themselves together after being chopped up and straw-hatted boys that could bend like rubber, even facing things he no longer wanted to remember, this thing topped the list right away.

Ginger stared at the skin bag. He smelled horrible, and her sense of smell never picked up on anything before. She stumbled back quickly, the noxious fumes overwhelming her senses. Instinctually, her hands reached up and tried to bat the smell away, all the while growling. If it would just stop she could kill him easily, but it was impossible to get within a few paces of him. Finally, she resorted to circling him widely, tail switching back and forth like a caged tiger.

Smoker wheezed, coughing up more smoke than usual after his sudden outburst. He patted his chest, sighing, and then tried again, having regained his control.

"S-sorry. Do you speak...English?"

Ginger hissed. He was making those funny noises again. If this island was inhabited by these things, she might have to grow used to it. For a short while, anyway.

Smoker shook his head. Another monster creature. Wonderful. What was he supposed to do now, just let it wander? Mr. Valdez had said if it was a competitor to greet them, but this thing...

Ginger edged her way around the skin bag, and then turned and bolted into the forest. Or, at least, that was the plan. Within a few paces, a giant ball of the nasty stuff formed in front of her, and the skin bag shaped himself out of it.

Ginger let out a shriek that could have been her equivalent of a whimper. Smoker winced, his eardrums pounding at the noise.

"Okay, now you d-" Smoker managed to say, reaching for his weapon. Ginger, however, was much faster than the average person. The next thing Smoker knew, he was slammed into the trunk of a tree- hard. So roughly, in fact, he heard several joint of his spine pop.

His eyes unfocused, he vaguely saw the alien take a step forward, and arms on either side, raise its head towards the sky, giving out an unearthly roar that echoed in the forest.

"Fuck it." he mumbled, and faded out to the background.

After having announced her dominance towards the skin bag, he did the right thing and fled, leaving this territory to her. She hadn't wanted to fight something that smelled so awful, but it appeared she hadn't had a choice.

She turned towards the dark edge of the treeline in front of her. Yes. Now she needed to find some more skin bags.

---

Smoker returned to the headquarters, and quickly explained what happened to Sakyo (though he'd already known what happened). Sakyo turned to look at the camera that was focused on the alien, and then grinned.

"What the hell. This'll make things more interesting for the audiences." He rubbed his chin, faking a typical thoughtful gesture. "I just wonder what having an X-factor will be like..."

**ENTER INTO THE GAME…**

I couldn't just keep her calling the "predalien queen" or "alien" and stuff like that, because that would be tiresome and annoying. She had to have a name. But, of course, no one knows this name except for me.

And no, I'm not going to write stories from her perspective, 'cause it'd go something like: KILL KILL KILL MAKEBABIES KILL KILL sleep KILL KILL.

Yeah. Aliens are notoriously not the most self-conscience creatures of the universe.

Go look in the Entry Post of the forums for Ginger's reference material. And yes, I'm using the Predalien Queen from the movie. She's cute, aint' she? ;)

The Alien franchise, along with Ginger/Predalien Queen does not belong to me. I'm just a simple-minded fan-being living the country of America!


	2. Round One

**What Lurks in the Forest?**

_And out of the darkness the Zombie did call  
__Through pain and suffering he brought to them all.  
__Away were the children, to hide in their beds  
__For fear that the devil would chop off their heads!_

_ROUND ONE: A SURVIVALIST IS YOU!_

**VS: Alex Mercer (PROTOTYPE)**

The forest was quiet, save for sounds of screaming in the far background. Sunlight streamed through where it could, but otherwise the forest was only lit up by the unearthly glow of strained light through leaves. Various, demented wildlife ran amok, but there were no predators to stop their breeding.

Until now, of course.

Ginger was careful to not move as the large furbag hopped about, mooing happily with its little furbags. It was not evident whether or not they sensed her as she sensed them. She tensed her legs, tail rustling the bushes slightly. She turned to glare at it, as if saying 'You're a bad tail, now stop that!' and turned back, but the little furbags hadn't seemed to have heard her. Instead, their dorsal fins perked as a shadow overtook them.

There was a quick ripping sound, like skin coming off of flesh in one quick movement, and the little furbags began screeching and bouncing around as the coat of their parent dropped to the ground, clean of meat and bones. Ginger backed up, but still felt anger arise in her three-channel brain. This skinbag was not like the others...he looked dreadfully sick. Or, actually, worse than that, because his limbs kept shifting form. But still. He had stolen her meal. Was he worth it to kill?

Ginger didn't have to think twice.

**...:::...**

Alex Mercer didn't know who he was. All he knew was that he was to consume, kill, and find out what happened to him. As soon as he woke up and escaped, though, he was brought here, to this insane planet. Most of the wildlife here looked...wrong compared to home's, and the animals back on his planet looked horrific.

Not only that, but it was evident the competition was fierce. What he'd been able to find of the leftover contestants was not encouraging. He was beginning to think the man in black had lied to him.

But oh well. He was here, so he figured- why not? He'd searched several days for another, living competitor, but had been unsuccessful. He'd been forced to catch the wildlife and eat it instead of his usual menu, but they were alright without the bristly fur on them.

But he'd heard the creature before it pounced and jumped back, extending his tri-clawed arms, blade-like fingers ripping the framework of his arm.

It looked...different than the natural fauna. As far as Alex could tell, most of the animals here were herbivores. This thing had teeth and claws. Undoubtedly a competitor...of some kind.

He didn't say anything; just narrowed his eyes and reached his arm back, swinging it upward in a deadly, open-handed uppercut. It made a lovely "swoosh" sound as it hit air and air alone.

Ginger moved to the side just in time, and reached in for a quick bite on the Alex's side. He (as far as Ginger could tell), however, moved the pace up, bringing his arm back down in a rushed move, banging her on the head. Her chin slammed into the ground, and he moved in to slam his other sharp hand into her brain. Her tail reached up, curving and snapping like a whip, and impaled his arm, twisting up and back around and throwing him several feet away.

Ginger was now happy to have her tail.

Alex rolled back onto his feet, and digging his toes into the ground, shot forward like a bullet. He hoped to catch her off-guard, but only wound up getting hit by the wrong end again. He recovered amazingly fast, and sent tendrils of black biomass up her spiny tail and grabbed a hold on her dreadlocks. Holding on tight, he attempted to pull himself onto her back and slam a Hammerfist into her skull. Ginger screeched, and began bucking and slamming into trees, trying to throw Alex off. He grunted, and wrapped his legs around her waist, pulling his arms back and letting them form into a daunting hand-shaped fist. He swung it forward with enough might to crush a man's skull.

It would have worked, had Ginger's feet NOT chosen, at that moment, to come in contact with a large root sticking out of the ground. She faceplanted into the ground, the abrupt forward power tossing Alex off her back and causing him to roll several feet away.

Now he was pissed. He jumped back to his feet, and rushed at her with astounding speed, slamming a tri-clawed extension into her back. And immediately regretted it.

Pain flowed up through his wrecked nervous system, in noxious waves that sent Alex stumbling backwards, yelling. The screech of pain from Ginger ringing in his ears only made it worse, though, and he tried to steady himself as everything got slightly fuzzy. He glanced at his arm, which was melting quickly before his eyes. He closed them, and made that biomass drop off and onto the ground before it consumed the rest of him. It sizzled, and continued eating its way into the ground. Alex was stunned, for once. He'd have to avoid doing _that_ at all costs again. But what else could he use...? If he could pull something quickly, then maybe...

Ginger, on the other side of the spectrum, felt worse, in a sense. Not only was she bleeding, but bleeding badly. And now she had some type of headache. She was fully upset with this skinbag, and wanted desperately to make him suffer. She struggled to her feet, swaying as she tried to recover from the fall and the stab. Luckily his claws weren't very thick, so they were relatively lighter wounds, but he'd hit the close to the right spot. She took several steps in many directions before she was ready to start at him again.

By this point, Alex had fully recovered and grabbed the rock nearest him. He formed his left hand into a heavily-set fist, and chucked it at Ginger. Ginger ducked, feeling it breeze by inches above her head. She hissed, and jumped forward, claws splayed, ready to kill him. Alex was faster than the average human, however, and moved easily away. She turned on her heel, charging at him, and then abruptly turned and ran into a thick brush that surrounded the clearing they'd run into.

Alex looked in all directions, but there was no sign of the fearsome creature. He dared not go over and look, for he knew that might be what she was expecting. Instead, he backed up into the middle, trying to keep as much of the brush in his vision as possible. There was a rustle behind him, and he whipped around only to see nothing. Another rustle to his left. He turned, but was greeted with only the greenery. Something chirped, and lots of leaves rustled above him. Something scurried across the leafy floor. Alex was alert and prepared, however. Or so he thought.

If she would have been able to, (and known about this human custom), Ginger would've patted herself on the back for this one. She may have been a one-track, carnivorous, velociraptor-like freak, but she still had good genes on both sides, and she used them well. When the situation called.

If only she could stop being so hungry. It was wearing her down, along with her wounds. She almost didn't make it across the tree top as she jumped from one to another. She slowly and carefully made her back down to a stable branch, and peered out and over Alex, who was still looking all around him. She watched as he slowly, cautiously, made his way to glance over a bush, and then jump back when he saw she wasn't there. There were several curvy things in her way, but she was under the impression she could make it. She felt some more blood drip out, but didn't try to stop it. Only milliseconds later, she pounced, arcing her body into a perfect Predator pose; tail curving and whipping through the air, legs up and around her chest, arms and claws splayed and ready to slay. Alex saw the few drops of acid hit the ground, and looked up slowly to see, almost in slow motion, the Predalien Queen closing in on him from above.

He didn't have time to duck. And he didn't have to when she stopped inches from his face, and then swung up and around in confused, furious circles, yelping like an animal jammed in a trap.

These nasty...curvy things had trapped her tail! It was a bad tail after all, she decided, but didn't want to get rid of it yet. She kicked at the green vine, clawed at it, and finally tried reaching up and grabbing it (which was to no avail, since she had no stomach muscles), but she was officially trapped. She looked down at the bemused Alex, screeching that she _was_ going to kill him, it would just take a minute, and if he could just wait there for a few more seconds...

Alex let a light chuckle escape his throat, taking a few steps out from under her. This creature was ultimately pathetic. A good opponent and predator maybe, but no challenge to a higher-intelligence being. He formed his left hand into a blade, its sharp edge glinting evilly in the light. Ginger saw this, and panicked, throwing herself about in any way to be free. Finally, the vine could bear her weight no longer, and the thinnest, most delicate part snapped, sending Ginger to the ground. The bladed death hand swung where her head had been previously, and Alex swung back as Ginger bolted back into the brush, this time Alex following closely.

Ginger put on some speed, letting her body arc closer to the ground. Alex closed in on her, and, his right arm having finally recovered, formed another blade and swung it backwards at her neck. She jumped to the side, away from the weapon, and tried to outrun him. Alex kept up with her easily, barely breathing as his superhuman body propelled him forward. He tired another time, and when she dodged it again, his right arm back, she jumped right at him, taking him into a tumbling, hissing body roll at a full 50 miles per hour through the forest. No sapling was safe from the two masses as they fought in a tight bundle. Ginger clawed at Alex's face, and in return he tried to form a fist and shove her away. Finally catching a hold, he hit her chest full on, hearing cracks and yelps when he forced her into a tree. He stopped a few feet from her, panting, and Ginger creased briefly before limping away. He caught up, and shoved her back into the tree, reading his bladed arm.

"I don't know what you are, but I'm going to make sure you don't go back to where you came from." He said quietly. And this was him being _nice_.

Ginger's tail slashed out, spearing his left side. He glanced down, just to check, and her foot wedged his face. She shoved him away, and then turned and clamored up the tree like a squirrel on steroids. He shook himself off, and hesitated a few seconds before following her up.

Ginger frantically leapt from branch to branch, not caring where she was going or whether she landed on the right branch or not. She just needed to get away for a bit, and then come back and kill the skinbag. Yes, just a few minutes to reconsider…

As she leapt across a particularly large tree, the corner of her eye glanced at something familiar. She stopped, and looked back. A bit of her brain clicked. She saw Alex catching up, claws out and ready to slice her open. Giving the closest should could to an evil grin, she jumped down through the foliage. Alex stopped on the branch she had just been on, and smiling lightly and confidently, dived like an arrow at her down through the vines below. He was pretty sure, by this point, that she would never learn. She couldn't possibly be thinking above a primal level, otherwise she would have remembered what happened the last time she-

But wait. She was curling into a ball, rolling and banging off the vines, but never catching. Her tail was tucked somewhere in her body, and everything that could have been rendered immovable on a creeper was now unexposed. He tried to slash the trailing plantes that got in his way, but his body twisted to far, and he spun in the air out of control. And as Alex found himself getting more tangled within the deep curvature of the plants, he wondered what this creature truly was.

Ginger landed roughly on the ground, and uncurled herself as Alex came to a halt, tangled deeply, only feet from the forest floor, only his face exposed. Alex struggled against the thick vines, and was just about to get out his claws, when Ginger came at him, letting a slight, almost cooing sound come from her throat. She then cupped her hands around his face and kissed him.

It would've been vaguely romantic, albeit more disgusting, had she not also forced her slimy tongue down his throat. And then, wet, rock-like objects were traveling down to his stomach, and Alex fully panicked.

Tentacles, thicker than a man's arm, freed him from the vines, and rushed in all directions at once, some spearing Ginger's chest. They immediately dissolved in her strong blood, but they still did some heavy damage. She fell to the ground, acid spilling everywhere. Alex fell, and retracting the tentacles, drew them into two blades and dug his claws in Ginger's back all the way up to his elbows. She screeched, and wildly flung her tail, pushing him out quite a few meters away, also slamming his head into a boulder. Now, Alex couldn't get the acid to stop eating him. It dissolved the biomass, his arms, bones, and muscles, and he screamed.

But there was no one to hear him.

He tried disconnecting them like last time, but he'd already lost a lot. The biomass kept trying to restore itself, but each new wave of it was immediately eaten by the alien's blood. The acid was looking for something; digging through layers and layers of biomass in order to react with the one thing it truly could...The one thing this acid (if it could have felt) truly loved...

And then he blacked out.

Ginger slipped in her own blood as she tried to get to her feet. That skinbag had done some heavy damage, and while he hadn't been able to get to her insides, she was still bleeding heavily. So she simply lay on her belly and waited.

And waited.

**...:Later:...**

Alex cracked his eyes open, coughing lightly, and winced as light rushed to meet him. He could see the creature, only feet away, still breathing (albeit barely), and coughed again as he struggled to re-orient himself. He saw that his arms were back to normal, however burnt they appeared. Piles of black goo lay around them; most likely dumps of dead biomass.

As another cough shook his body, he absentmindedly scratched his chest. He figured it must just be a leaf or twig in his hoodie; nothing truly...

Wait. Hadn't this creature shoved things down his-

And then something moved in his chest. Something alive.

He didn't know what to do. For a full few seconds, the human Alex Mercer resurfaced, and he watched in shock and pain and two slimy snakes burst their way through his chest. They ripped his heart and lungs apart taking bloody, meaty pieces with them, ribs exploding outwards in grotesque patterns.

_Damn._

He hadn't even gotten to know who he was.

Alex collapsed, gasping for breath only twice before his eyes grew dull, watching the world fade forevermore.

_What is lurking? What is here?_

_What is lurking? What you fear!  
_

_END ROUND ONE_

_INSERT JUDGE'S APPROVAL TO CONTINUE_

**Author's Notes:**

Sulfuric acid, the named acid of the alien's blood, will literally dig its way through almost anything to find water. Sulfuric acid loves water. If you've been through Chemistry, you should also know how Hydrofluoric Acid reacts with humans to find calcium. Same principle. And while most viruses, like the cells they dig into and force to become a host, have a protective membrane, it's still no match for the mighty Sulfuric Acid. (And yes, I spent about a half hour or so researching this. And while no site provided a very satisfying answer, I did find a few helpful tidbits and asked my father, who's a type of doctor and has seen both kinds of micro-things.)

And the reason why Alex's body couldn't vitally injure Ginger was: because her blood is so strong (both chemically and commonly term-wise), the virus was immediately eaten by her blood. Imagine sticking YOUR arms in pure sulfuric acid. Ouch. Not only that, but Alex doesn't have normal skin to protect his vital muscles; the virus is just "Imitation Cell".

And I'm sorry for the rushed piece of crap this is. It seemed so much longer when I was typing it!!! -sobs-

Poem at the beginning and lyrics at the end belong to Rob Zombie. I'm gunna get banned for that. XD I might remove them…Though the poem isn't technically a song…

Alex Mercer and the BLACKLIGHT virus © Radical Entertainment

Predalien Queen (aka, Ginger) © 20th Century Fox

Go check out RC0022's entry!...When he's done, of course!


	3. Intermission One

**A Survivalist is You!: Alien Invasion**

**INTERMISSION ONE**

_Strange Happenings_

The forest was silent, but it had not been this way for days.

Ginger delicately tried to pick up one foot and shove herself up, but pain soared through her nervous system. She quickly put it back down and lay still until her stomach growled. She gave the best moan a Predalien queen could, and then flipped her tail about.

Until a snapping sound caught her attention.

She lay as still as possible, for although she was quite confident she was the scariest thing out there, she was injured and couldn't move. That was BAD, she decided. So, she played dead.

Then, a sort of sense hit her brain, like when a long-lost sister unconsciously recognizes her long-lost brother. She glanced up at the two new aliens, unlike any she'd ever had before.

They were predominantly the regular shiny black, but red stripes ran in random patterns across their bodies, looking similar, as a human would put it, to racing stripes on a car. The occasional speckle of red spots ran around these, and their exoskeleton seemed to shimmer with various colors of the rainbow occasionally. Silver accented the black in the same places Ginger's black accented her greyish white skin, giving them a strikingly parallel appearance to Alex Mercer's virus-infested design. The only difference between the two was that Steve had an exceptionally spiky tail, more like a morning star than the normal alien, and Erwin's claws were sharper and popped up and backwards on his hand, giving his hands the ability to do double-damage should he ever slap and then back-slap someone or something.

Steve and Erwin flipped their tails around like a happy dog when their mother noticed them. She was hurt, and they needed to help her. Gathering their wits, they rushed to either side of her and gently picked her arms up with their teeth. She hissed at Erwin when he chomped down a little hard, but he loosened his grip and she relaxed.

They drug her to the rotting body of Alex Mercer, where she was finally able to eat a little. While she was busy with that, they fled and hunted for another meal to share. Catching quite a few furry things, they brought them back to Ginger and chewed them up.

After another day of semi-successful hunting, Ginger's energy went back up to full power, and her wounds finally began to close up completely. Leaving her last battle in the dust, she was finally able to move with her two drones and teach them how to hunt properly.

…**:::…**

She had not, in her long travels, started to figure out that their kind inherited some small chunk of DNA from whatever host they sat in. Despite being a very intelligent alien, and having a good chunk of Predator in her, there were some things beyond her range of understanding. But she began to get a kind of itch in her brain when Steve and Erwin began to display…unusual qualities, even for a xenomorph.

First off, Steve could see things that weren't there. Or, at least, Ginger couldn't see them until he pounced over a bush or around a tree to get it. And he could see a lot further than her or Erwin. Also, he could change. He would be the regular color, and then, when hunting, he would suddenly blend with the forest. Or, when he was startled, he would sometimes change to bright shades that hurt Ginger's eyes.

Erwin, on the other hand, along with his strange claws, could pounce to heights Ginger never thought possible. And he could outrun her even on a good day. But Erwin, like Steve, could also change color. But the thing both she and Steve gawked at (as best they could, granted) was the fact his arms could change. They'd be normal, and then suddenly be without fingers and look like spikes. Or suddenly be blades, like what the skinbag had tried to kill her with.

Ginger often gave the best sigh an alien could (which wasn't much of one, but she did pause and exhale angrily, which counted), and thought about her plan to have her own nest on this island.

Well, she was certainly off to an interesting start.

END INTERMISSION ONE

I'm sure most of you have figured out, or at least you fans of the aliens series, that aliens only have some of their DNA, enough to keep their xenomorph-ic form, and when they are implanted into a host, they inherit some of the host's DNA. It explains the Dog-alien in 4(?), and Ginger's current state.

So, since Steve and Erwin (yes, they are named after who you think they are, even if the spelling's off) were in Host Alex Mercer, who held the Blacklight virus, I figure that the virus simply implanted a part of itself in their DNA too.

Not only because they're that type of alien, but research has shown that lots of viruses, in an attempt to stay alive when in danger, will literally implant themselves in your DNA, hiding in the strands of stuff that we don't use. The antiviruses never bother to check your DNA, because most of them would mess it up, and the virus just waits a little while until the antivirus is gone or used up, and then rears its ugly head again. I thought, since the virus was technically under threat when the acid was eating away at Alex Mercer, it went back to its hidey-hole in his DNA, and Steve and Erwin just also happened to be in his body at that time. ^^ I'd call it Fate.

So, Steve got a sharper, spiky-er tail, infrared vision, and can change color. Yay!

And Erwin got the cool claws, can jump higher and run faster than the normal alien (faster than Ginger, even), also change color, and his arms can change to the weapons Alex Mercer used.

HOORAAAAAAAokayno. I'm going back to sleep now.


	4. Round Two

**Killer Thriller**

_'Cause this is thriller; Thriller night_

_And no one's gonna save you_

_From the beast about to strike!_

_You know it's thriller; Thriller night_

_You're fighting for your life_

_Inside a killer-Thriller tonight!_

_ROUND TWO: A SURVIVALIST IS YOU!_

**VS: Mr. Blonde, aka Vic Vega (Reservoir Dogs)**

The forest was now far behind the alien trio, the extraterrestrials leaving it to go and search for more hosts, and because Ginger had told her two boys they needed to get to the higher area. Grey, desolate land surrounded them on all sides save for behind them, and the unforgiving sun bore upon their backs. They had been walking for days now, and they still hadn't found another host. Steve and Erwin, who usually took the front of the "pack" as guardians to their mother, now dragged behind her, bored out of whatever minds they had. Ginger tromped on, fresh and ready for action as ever. She felt, deep in her instincts, the need to go towards the tall area that stuck out above the others like a tooth. It felt as if...that area were supposed to be safe.

She didn't notice when her feet first started getting warm, but she did pause and glance down when they grew to a much higher "warm" feeling. She stomped her foot, and when nothing happened, continued on.

She might have done so, had she not fallen through the earth at that point.

She was still screeching when she hit the floor, taking her body into a full roll before whipping back up to her feet. She glanced in all directions to find the source of her fall, but could find nothing. She looked up, and saw Steve and Erwin staring down at her. She was about to give them a command to come down when she heard a far-off crash and several (what sounded like) skinbag words. She glanced down the long cave she was in, and cocked her head.

**...:Seconds Earlier:...**

Vic Vega was pissed. It wasn't anybody's fault, really, but his psychopathic mind found that it was better to be pissed at someone or something other than coming to a realistic view and knowing that no one was to blame. After all, he'd just _found_ the bodies in the forest, and no sign or person had told him those were a sign to leave and possibly get himself killed in the desert. Well, if it could be called that. It was more like the trees had decided to stop growing so numerously at some point, so the area was more open and subjective to the elements.

But he still wanted to blame that mother f-cking cop. Ugh. He'd forgotten he was still in his trunk.

Mr. Blonde, as he preferred to be called, continued shuffling along, feeling the sun beat mercilessly upon his head. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, trying to sing the lyrics of his favorite song.

"Cause I'm...stuck in the middle with you..." he mumbled, squinting as he thought he saw life. Possibly fodder; hopefully more edible than those...rabbit-like creatures in the forest. He heard an inhuman screech, and startled, jumped slightly. When he landed, the ground cracked.

"Oh _shit_-!" he started, but then he fell through the floor.

He cursed profusely when he landed on his rear, and curled up in pain for a few seconds before unraveling and trying to adjust his eyes to the limited light. There seemed to be some kind of red light emanating from the walls, so he could make out the basic shapes of the walls, but nothing else. He stood up shakily, and saw the hole he'd fallen through was just out of his reach. He cursed again, and tried to gain his bearings.

So far as he could tell, he'd been going south, with the tall volcano pouring over him to the east.

'T_his must be a magma chamber...or something_,' he concluded. '_Figures. Well, if I head away from the head and towards __hopefully__ higher land, I should be able to find a way out. F-ck f-ck f---------ck!_'

Well, he still had his gun, at least, though he'd been hoping to save the bullets for whoever f-cking brought him here. He lit a cigarette, trying to calm down. Taking a long drag, he started to walk forward.

He was left to his thoughts as he walked. Mr. Orange had been shot, and was dying in some warehouse. Mr. Pink and Mr. White would probably have given up on him and Mr. Orange- It wasn't either of their faults, but it would still put a damper on their next heist. He trusted the guys, and was pretty sure they...appreciated him, but he knew they wanted the job and money more. He didn't blame them.

He choked on the smoke as something brushed past his leg, cutting through his pants and ripping a small gash in his leg. He glanced all around, whipping out his gun and trying to catch his breath.

F-ck! He wasn't alone! However, there was no one in the tunnel except for him, so far as he could see. He looked in all directions again, but heard nor saw anything. Finally, he took a gander at his leg. It wasn't a very deep cut; just enough to sear open the skin and draw a few drops of blood. He heard a kind of scratching noise above his head, and looked up.

Something fell right on his face, cold and clammy and scaly all at once; tooth and claw ripping at his head while an ear-piercing screech rebounded throughout the caves. He screamed, and shot his gun above his head. Whatever it was screamed back in a different tone, evidently hurt. He felt it drop off, but not before leaving him with a present. Something wet his face, and the thought it might be blood began to form, before hot, white pain ripped its way up his nervous system. He fell to his knees; his forehead was sizzling, and he yelled, trying to peel it off only to find it burnt his fingers too. Finally, braving a move the most manly-man in the universe would've hesitated to do, he quickly reached up and peeled the frying skin off, feeling his fingers start to burn too. He dug them into the dirt, thinking they might be on fire, until the burning sensation continued. His high-school level of education suddenly came rushing back, and he realized-

'_It's acid! F-CK! F-CKF-CKF-CKF-CKF-CK!!_' Biting his lower lip, he dug his fingers in further into the dirt, hoping to dissipate the acid. It finally succeeded, and he shakily bought his fingers up to his face to observe them.

Well, the police probably couldn't identify his left hand anymore. The tips of his fingers were now misshapen and melted, and he felt the unnatural urge to cry, both in pain and humiliation. The though never occurred to him that this was how his victims felt.

Instead, anger filled his system, and he grabbed his gun again, waving it wildly in all directions, screaming, "Come on out, you f-ckers! I'll kill you!"

He didn't get an answer.

Or, at least, not one that he expected.

**...:Ginger:...**

This place was perfect. In her instincts, Ginger felt this was home, whatever that meant. This would be the place to settle. Of course, hopefully more skinbags than just this one would settle in too, and soon she'd have an army of children drones. Her only complaint, if she'd been able to make it, was that it was...as best an alien could put it, heating her up. She was already beginning to feel it get into her blood, making it pump faster and form air.

She felt pleasure when Steve and Erwin began a successful hunt on their own, but several BOOMs came from the skinbag's silver appendage, and Ginger decided it was time to interfere, parental and beastly instinct taking her over. Slouching past the hurt Steve, her tail reached up and whacked his hand, sending the thing towards Erwin, who came back into sight and got closer to inspect it. The skinbag screamed in its muffled language, but Ginger growled and picked him up, lifting him over her head, and throwing him over a stunned Erwin, watching him roll many paces away. He (again, as far as Ginger could tell) made a hurt sound, and Ginger closed in on him again.

He screamed, and one of his lower legs reached up and caught her off-guard in a full face boot. She slammed into the wall, but slid back up to full position and held him with one foot, keeping his squirming form down. She leaned down, and he reached up with an upper appendage and punched her lower jaw. She toppled head-over-heels backwards, landing on her back and sending a wave of temporary immovability up her spine. The skinbag, as she listened, got to his two legs and scrambled further down the tunnel. Finally recovering, Ginger rolled onto her back and gingerly got up, swaying a little as her brain-parts grew steady again. Then, she went up to Steve, who was barely breathing.

Leaning down, she nudged him gently. He gave a heavy breath through his teeth, and lay still.

Ginger took a step back, and then reared her head back and screamed. Erwin cowered before her domineering cry, knowing full well who was the alpha here. She turned to glare at Erwin, and said something in their tongue. He crawled towards Steve on all fours, trying not to catch his mother's angry energy as she turned and stampeded off after the skinbag.

She at first went full-speed, hoping to catch it and put it out of its misery slowly as she ripped out its spine and ate it alive, but those plans were halted when she went past several other tunnels. When she came to a dead-end, she paused and turned back. She ran until she could see Erwin again, and then whipped around, fully expecting the skinbag to have somehow come back. When this didn't happen, she started to run again, but something caught the corner of her eyes, and she looked down.

There were...bits of the ground on the floor. Some parts were sunken in, and a thought clicked in Ginger's head, reminding her of when she and the drones had been in the outside world earlier. She lifted a foot up, checked where it had been, and then looked again at the imprint in the sand. Definitely not hers. Curious, she began to follow the other tracks.

**...:Mr. Blonde:...**

"Oh _shit!_" Mr. Blonde gasped, hearing the animalistic cry of rage echoing from behind him. He tried to take as many turns as possible, attempting to avoid...whatever it was that was back there. He'd almost thought it was human, until he'd gotten a good look at the thing's face.

Now, without his gun and knowing that the things bled acid (hence the knife was out of the question unless he miraculously was able to throw it and hit it in the head), he was, suffice to say, royally screwed. He'd though he'd lost it after a few turns, and took a break deep within a cross-section of the tunnels. Panting, he rested his hands on his knees for several minutes.

Okay. So he was officially lost. But at least he wasn't in close proximity with those creatures anymore. Straightening, he tried to re-orient himself. He looked to his left. Nothing but red and black. To his right, more red and black. In front of him, a dead end. And behind him was red and-

The creature.

It screeched and rushed at him, head butting him hard and fast into the wall. Mr. Blonde quickly recovered, and then wrestled with it while it tried to, as he might've have said had he lived past this experience, "eat [his] face." Something shot out of its mouth towards his head- a long, snake-like tongue- but he dodged in time and it stopped in front of the wall, making a strange clicking noise. He kneed it in the stomach, but he found it went up against a very solid and rock-like substance. The tongue lashed out again, searing open a fresh wound on his forehead. As if he didn't already have enough blood running down his face.

With a lot of effort, he managed to throw the creature off of him and scramble into the tunnel it had come from, screaming like a lunatic. Unbeknownst to him, the "creature" got up just as fact and raced after him.

He did realize this soon, as he heard the heavy breathing and snap of jaws and teeth behind him relatively soon, and he tried to put on some speed, hoping to throw it off. He found, to his complete astonishment, he couldn't outrun it, but it couldn't seem to catch him directly either. He nearly crashed into a wall, but turned right and ran as fast as possible down another tunnel, feeling the adrenaline pump him along. The creature wasn't far behind, but it was evidently beginning to struggle with the race.

Mr. Blonde kept his eyes peeled ahead for an exit, but his eyes lit up when he spotted his gun lying on the floor not far ahead. He could dive for it, but it suddenly occurred to him that by the time he did that, the creature would be over him and it would end badly for him. But, of course, risks had to be taken, as Mr. White had taught him. He tucked himself down, and grabbed it just as the creature lurched itself into the air. Landing on his back, he took two wild shots into the air, hearing the satisfying cry of pain echo back into his ears. It landed on him, and he let out a wheeze as its weight crushed him. It shifted slightly, but then lay still.

Mr. Blonde licked the blood dribbling down his face, keeping the gun as steady as possible at its face. He heard a sound behind him, and rolled up to his feet, flinging the automatic wildly everywhere.

"God d-mn mother F-CKERS!!!" he yelled. This received no response for a few seconds, until a movement by the creature caught his eye, and he aimed it straight for its head, preparing to shoot again.

He didn't get the chance when something knocked it out of his hands, at the same time stabbing him through the stomach. The whip-like object jerked around, tearing open his intestines, and then shot its spiky form out, flaying his skin and organs. He coughed up blood, sinking to the floor, clutching his open wound vacantly. Another creature shimmered into existence in front of him, letting a growl emanate from deep within its sharp-toothed mouth. He looked to his left, and there was another one; dripping its clear blood, but still standing. And to his right, the bigger one that had chased him was getting up, following the other two's growl.

Letting out a lop-sided grin, he sang, "I'm...stuck in the middle...with you...."

And with that, three different sets of teeth, tongue, and claws attacked him, letting his screams fade into the darkness of the tunnels.

**...:???:...**

Somewhere deep, deep out in space, a pair of stormy grey eyes with vertically-slit pupils watched the battle on a small computer screen. If one looked closely, those eyes narrowed by two millimeters.

_The foulest stench is in the air,_

_The funk of forty thousand years..._

_And grizzly ghouls from every tomb_

_Are closing in to seal your doom!_

_And though you fight to stay alive,_

_Your body starts to shiver..._

_For no mere mortal can resist_

_the Evil of the Thriller!_

_ROUND TWO END_

_INSERT JUDGES APPROVAL TO CONTINUE_

_Mil gracias_ to Reaper's Shadow for this round. -bows- However, I must also thank my fellow outer-world Alien-enthusiast, Cheyenne! -hugs- They both recommended I go with traditional horror- dark place, surrounded by scary creatures, and you're basically weaponless. Just another day in Neverland Ranch, I suppose! XDXD

Kyubi: TOO SOON! -shoots TA-

TA: But it was funny...-dies-

Okay, I did read through this, but I can't find any more mistakes. Please let me know if you see any! I do hate to have points taken off just because I can't read! T^T

Oh goodness. I'm going to stop killing off all my opponents after this, if I make it through.

Thriller © Michael Jackson; may he rest in peace.

Mr. Blonde © Miramax Films and Lionsgate

Ginger, Steve, and Erwin © 20th Century Fox

Weird person at the end © me! Sorry, couldn't resist throwing in a Nerak cameo. .


	5. Round Three

**Ain't No Rest for the Bad Guys (and Girls)**

_'Cause there ain't no rest for the wicked_

_Money don't grow on trees_

_We got bills to pay, we got mouths to feed_

_There ain't nothin' in this world for free._

_ROUND THREE: A SURVIVALIST IS YOU!_

**VS: Dr. Ivan Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog) VS: Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog)**

Klunk peaked a weary robotic eye around the area to check, once more, for any sign of an intruder. Dr. Robotnik would NOT be pleased if someone came along at this moment.

Currently, he was working on the ATV. As it turned out, it wasn't in the best condition. Most likely a trick set up by whoever started this insane tournament. But, he _was_ a mechanical genius, and ATVs were certainly not beyond his mental capacity. Of course, the thing still required a few good, old-fashioned kicks before it would start.

Smiling lightly, he wiped his hands and stared at the ATV for a moment. His first few weeks on this island and he'd already created something useful. He'd call it a plus. He'd replaced the tires with ones he'd found in the compound, and hung a spare off the back- just in case. The engine hadn't been easy to re-wire to go faster than it was meant to, but it had been a small task compared to figuring out how to control the Void. When he discovered there were loaded automatics and thousands of clips, along with long-range rifles and countless chain guns, he'd gone a little overboard in securing himself and the vehicle. Two chain guns were connected through the front of the ATV, just above the two tires. Enough ammo, handguns, and mines to help a third-world country were in the back, and while some may have called him paranoid (amongst other names), he thought back to younger days, as they put it- "An ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure."

And he wasn't going to be caught off-guard again.

Klunk sensed, in the limp tree he hung from, a distant shaking. He cocked his head, and squawked at his creator. Dr. Robotnik turned, giving the robot chicken a questioning look. But then, he heard the roar of an engine, and turned his head to see what was almost upon him.

Another ATV raced past him, and while he jumped back, surprised, he did see a relatively short figure with lots of spiky hair. Deep-rooted hatred immediately came up with the identity of the driver.

"Sonic...?" He let the word slip from his mouth, but it still tasted like many losses. Clenching his fists, he grew a grin and motioned to Klunk.

"Stay here, Klunk." he said, turning to his newly-rebuilt ATV, "I'm going to get us some hedgehog for dinner."

**...:Shadow:...**

Shadow raced along in his own custom ATV, thinking about how he was going to go about this. Of course, he could just fill the creature up with his ammo, but that might not always work, as everyone had found out from the fight with that "Mr. Blonde" character. But, if he won this one, he was guaranteed another Chaos Emerald, on top of his other one. Which is why he wasn't going to use them today, having left them back at the base. It may have been a dumb idea, but he wasn't expecting this fight to be as hard as his last one.

"Ginger," as the guards called "her," was growing to be...rather powerful. While the audience enjoyed watching her, and as Sakyo had informed him days ago, so did other Enforcers, it was time to give it her a real challenge. "An Enforcer vs a two-win competitor! Now THAT'S what I'd-"

He hadn't finished because Shadow had cut him off by that point.

He thought more about this as he raced into the large, desert-like area, a few drops of rain beginning to fall. This should be easy, considering who'd he faced last time. She was just a mindless, alien creature, not even supposed to be here, as his research informed him. Shadow was almost positive that this fight would go over like a helium balloon.

Almost.

He'd watched the fight between her and Alex Mercer, and suffice to say, it hadn't been...pretty. She obviously had something in her large, oval-ish head, but as to what, he wasn't positive.

And the whole acid-blood thing kinda freaked him out, honestly. He wouldn't want to get close to her when she shot her up. Or her...drones.

He didn't notice the rev of the engine until several warning shots fired past his head. Muttering a quick "Shitfuck!," he dared a glance over his shoulder.

It was Dr. Robotnik.

His eyes widened, and his heart raced as he whipped his head back around, trying to maneuver his ATV through a sudden stream of bullets racing past him.

He'd hoped to leave this part of his life behind, but it was apparent it would still catch him. He cursed again as a bullet grazed his shoulder, and let the ATV slow down to come up alongside the doctor.

Upon second glance, he remarked, "You aren't- !"

The man, who looked remarkably like Dr. Robotnik, but was obviously not him (for one, he had a very different outfit on, and two, he had numerous other things wrong with him; he may have been a cousin or brother, however), looked just as genuinely surprised, stating, "You're not Sonic!"

"You know him?" Shadow asked, narrowing his eyes but keeping up his speed.

"Do you?" The man's red eyes grew slim in a similar gesture.

"Yeah, what's it to you, bastard?"

"Any friend of Sonic is an enemy of mine!" With that, the Dr-Robotnik-rip-off swung his vehicle to the side, ramming the two ATVs together for a second, ultimately shoving Shadow off to the side and nearly out of control.

Growling, he flung his ATV back, this time keeping it locked side-to-side with his opponent. Taking a moment to lock the controls, he jumped up and hit the man in the face with a well-timed right hook. He lost control for a moment, the bike swerving violently to the right, but then recovered and slammed back into Shadow's side, a snarl on his bleeding lips. He elbowed Shadow when he made a motion to hit again, catching the hedgehog off-guard. He tumbled back, but caught himself, trying to swing back with another punch. Unfortunately, his face met, right then, with a huge fist, and he was sent tumbling onto the ground.

He skidded to a complete stop, rolling a few times before struggling to get up. Getting into an offensive move, he started to run after him, but was hit full-on and carried by an invisible force that knocked all of the wind out of him.

**...:Ginger:...**

They had lived in the tunnels for a few days, and quite well too (furbags had begun coming in through the holes in the upper ground), until the water came. It poured, and then got into everything, and was just plain _cold_. Ginger had begun to not like this pace, and neither did Steve or Erwin.

Steve was still healing, especially since that skinbag had gotten him right in the head. He seemed...stranger than normal, but otherwise fine. Erwin, however, was itching to go for a real hunt. And when the roar of a skinbag on wheels reached their ears, Erwin was all too eager to leave home. The sky was darkening, preparing for another downfall of water; perfect for Erwin's special skill. He waited, and his patience was soon rewarded. A short and spiky furbag was on the ground, and was surprised when Erwin head butted him, blending into the air and ground around him. He then threw the furbag off, going around to its right for another attack.

He charged, the ecstasy of the hunt filling him, and threw the creature several feet. He then ran around to the other side of it, knowing he had the full advantage. He charged again, but the creature wasn't as surprised this time. Instead, as soon as Erwin's head touched him, he grabbed it and threw himself off Erwin in a different direction, shouting something. Erwin skidded to a halt, feeling the ground move under his feet. The furbag seemed to be watching the ground where Erwin stepped, but Erwin didn't really notice until Ginger came up out of the ground behind him, causing him to change back to normal. Her massive yet dark form was also beginning to blend in with the darkening air around them. The furbag made a funny face, but Ginger snorted at him and lightly butted Erwin. She put her foot down, and then lifted it, showing the outline of her foot in the ground. Erwin looked at it, looked at her, and then cocked his head.

She hit him, harder, and did the same motion in a different spot, the furbag watching with a kind weird fascination. Erwin stared at the outline for a bit, and then cautiously did the same with his own foot. When the ground took an imprint of his own foot, he finally got why the furbag was watching his feet. Erwin growled lowly, knowing his trick was useless now unless he attacked from a point where his feet couldn't be seen. Steve came out behind Ginger, looking around in a nervous gesture. Erwin was about to charge again, but Ginger held him back, head glancing over towards another skinbag on wheels who was coming quickly upon them. She growled something to both Steve and Erwin, and they looked at her, looked at each other, and then disappeared into the air. Ginger got into a lower position, readying herself for battle.

**...:Outside:...**

Shadow took a breath, and then charged at Ginger full-speed, catching her right between her legs and knocking her quite a way a ways. Next, he turned and ran towards Dr. Robotnik, trying to dodge to stream of bullets coming from both of his chain guns attached to his ATV. He rolled and performed several snake-like movements, and made it past him without a scratch. Finally, he went to full speed and jumped into his own ATV, revving it up and swerving after Dr. Robotnik to take him full-on, attempting to keep an eye out for Ginger's two kids.

Dr. Robotnik did a nearly out-of-control 180 turn, and charged at Shadow, not caring about Ginger, who was now back on her feet, letting out short, animalistic cries. He began to fire straight at Shadow, and in return, Shadow shot long clips straight towards him. Dr. Robotnik continued firing, at the least hoping to severely injure the hedgehog. Shadow raced straight towards Dr. Robotnik, feeling several bullets glaze his own fur, but wasn't about to back down. He was sick and tired of this shit.

Just as the two vehicles came close enough to crash, something pummeled into the side of Dr. Robotnik's ATV, sending him screaming and swerving out of control, including taking several rolls, to the left. Shadow glanced over, but underestimated his speed and quickly traveled back to where he had been seconds ago, only to find Ginger upon him, all teeth, claws and mandibles. Her weight sent him, her, and the ATV rolling through the mud, finally resorting to lay on its side. Shadow shot to his feet to gain his bearings, and found his ATV was crushing Ginger's tail just enough to keep her pinned down, for a few precious seconds, anyway. He jumped skillfully over her, and opened a compartment to grab two full handguns to begin shooting. He point-blank shot Ginger three times through her chest (she was moving too quickly and ferociously for him to get a good shot at her head), causing her to scream in pain high enough to make him stop to wince and hold his ears. It was also enough for one of her children, who was not dealing with Dr. Robotnik at the moment, to jump from behind him and promptly stab him through the stomach with its tail.

Shadow cried out, but worked up the nerve to turn his arm to shoot and injure whichever child held him. He heard a hiss, and he was dropped at the nasty, spiky tail ripped back out his body. Shadow collapsed on the ground, out of breath.

Dr. Robotnik, on the other hand, was not much better. It was now getting really dark, both from the pouring rain and the late afternoon, and this invisible creature was taking advantage of both. He had whipped out two well-polished FN-90s, and was just beginning to run over to fight Shadow when the alien, with its sharp claws, ripped his clothing and left leg open. He open-fired all around his left side, cursing and quickly taking to one knee to recover. He saw the footprints in the mud, and followed them with a stream of bullets. However, just as he felt a bit calmer and started to get up, a mass of claws sheared his right side, spilling blood. Dr. Robotnik was surprised by himself when his right arm shot out, faster than he'd ever moved before, and hit something solid before letting another half-clip go all over and hopefully into the alien. He heard a screech, but it was coming from Ginger. Dr. Robotnik covered his ears as best he could, this time able to get to his feet, then following the trail of alien prints to their source.

Ginger finally rolled the ATV off of her tail, and checked her wounds before facing Shadow, growling a command. Steve came back into view, bleeding but okay, and quickly jumped on Shadow's back, flicking his tail about like a happy pet. Ginger crawled onto the side of the ATV, looking like a wrestler about to jump and crush her opponent, but instead motioned to Steve again. When all Steve did was stare at her for .5 milliseconds, and then start to jump up and down on Shadow's back, causing the dark hedgehog to bleed more and make (to Steve, anyway) funny noises, Ginger decided it was time to start doing the dirty work herself, or whatever equivalent there was in her mind. She clamored down, and grabbed one gun in her mouth before tossing it away, kicking the other one from Shadow's reaching hands. She promptly stepped on his head, preparing to finish it, when Steve whimpered beside her. She glared at him, but the sound of a familiar clicking noise brought her head back the other way to stare straight into the barrel of a gun.

Which then blew her head off.

…Or, anyway, that's what Dr. Robotnik was hoping for.

His plan was only foiled by the ignorance of Erwin's presence, and just as the words, "DIE, YOU-!" left his mouth, a sound similar to putting a hunk of meat through an old cheese grater sounded in his ears. Erwin withdrew his claws from the backs of both of Dr. Robotnik's legs, making sure to rip them out in a different direction than they went in to shear them open even more. He started to fall forward, but Ginger whipped around in a circle, catching him in the gut with her tail, sending him backwards. He started to try to catch his breath and get back up, but Erwin jumped onto one arm, pinning it down. Ginger stalked up, thoughts brewing in her corkscrew brain. If they were translated, they might've gone something like:

"Is this human female-" (for Ginger, humans were hard to tell apart. They all looked rather the same to her.) "...busy with babies?"

She narrowed her hidden eyes, giving the best grin she could.

"_Perfect_."

She leapt onto his stomach, while Steve jumped onto his other arm, tail swishing back and forth happily. For a moment, Dr. Robotnik thought he heard a crooning noise, but it may have just been his imagination. For, right after that, Ginger attacked his face.

While the two drones watched their mother, a thought occurred to Erwin after a few seconds. He turned and chattered to Steve, who gave him a puzzled response. Both turned to face behind them as an engine revved.

Ginger withdrew when she heard the noise, but she had been done anyway. She turned he head, and screeched and leapt away as Shadow and his ATV raced past them. Ginger screamed in distraught of losing her meal, but Erwin was already racing after him. Steve cried out after him in a kind of happy cheer, but Ginger glared at him before hitting him very hard with her tail as punishment for not keeping an eye on Shadow.

Just as Erwin seemed to be catching up to the hedgehog, who was clutching his stomach while trying to drive, Shadow pulled a complete (if a bit off) 180-degree turn, and started speeding back towards Ginger and Steve, screaming obscenities and firing bullets from the gun on his ATV. Ginger cried out, and Erwin quickly took his role as a protective drone.

He sped up, running low along the ground, and timing it so well a physics major would've been impressed, he jumped and landed on the back of Shadow's ATV. Shadow swerved, trying to throw the alien, but it was to no avail. Erwin sank his claws back through his open wound, and then threw him off, taking the hedgehog into a roll as his ATV sped off before coming to an out-of-control stop. Shadow coughed up blood, and hacked as Erwin withdrew, backing off as Ginger came up. One foot came up and rested on him, turning him over for his back to face up. She then reached down, and as Shadow heard a hiss, he realized, with a wave of panic, he was going to die.

In one swift and powerful move, Ginger ripped his spine out, all in one long piece. Shadow didn't die just yet; rather, he could feel himself dying the whole time. He twitched and foamed, eyes rolling up and around. Most of his brain was still working, but it was completely disconnected from his scrambled thoughts, it was still attempting to pull his organs and motor skills together, as if those parts didn't understand his spine was completely missing. Ginger gave what might've been close to a sigh, as if it were a burden to her, and quickly reached down to put her tongue through his head, ending his life.

She observed her work, and then tramped off the pick out whatever was hanging off of her prize, while Steve came up nervously, lowering his head in a submissive manner. Erwin started to lean down to feast, but Steve interrupted him with a quick and excited chatter. Erwin came back up, the two observed each other, and then promptly butted heads. The two swirled around, but Steve chattered away rather happily at their gesture. Erwin shook himself off, and then shook his head while leaning down to eat, Steve quickly following him.

**...:Later:...**

Dr. Robotnik never awoke. From both the loss of blood and the experience he'd had with Ginger's face, he didn't even stir when his chest started to crack. He never felt five fresh-born aliens slither out from his chest, still dribbling his blood all over them, encased in a thin membrane. Of course, he was lucky for this, but Dr. Robotnik never had another thought.

_You know we can't slow down, we can't hold back,_

_Even though you know we wish we could_

_Oh, there ain't no rest for the wicked_

_Until we close our eyes for good._

_ROUND THREE END_

_INSERT JUDGE'S APPROVAL TO CONTINUE_

Okay! Finally- done! I'm actually somewhat proud of this one. Maybe that's just because I actually finished it. Along with the fact it was my first true three-way fight. Oh well.

AHRAHRAHRAHRAHRAHIMESSEDUPTHEIRCHARACTERSIKNOWQUITSTARINGATMELIKETHAT. . Pff. I shouldn't be proud of this. This is the worst steaming pile of crap I've turned in yet.

And yes, Steve is getting dumber. That's the way I wanted him to be, but didn't have an excuse until Mr. Blonde shot him though the brain several times. His brain is full of coconuts.

Oh, and you can TOTALLY not tell I was inspired by Skipper's previous chapters of Shadow-awesome. .

I also thought I should mention the fact I didn't have Shadow use his "chaos" abilities because I figured he'd be too tired to use them for yet another round. You don't abuse them so shamelessly in the games!

Dr. Robotnik and Shadow © SEGA!

Ginger and the alien franchise © 20th Cent. Fox


End file.
